chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryann Parkman
Ryann Macie Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the youngest daughter of Matt and Haley Parkman. She will possess the abilities of Precognitive Answering, Hallucination Induction, Sacrificial Healing and Oneiric Shield. Appearance Ryann will have blonde hair, cut framing her face as an adult, and dark brown eyes. She will be slimly built and her skin will tan quite easily. She will be just above average height. Abilities Ryann's first ability will be Precognitive Answering. She will be able to make herself give precognitive answers whenever another person asks a question. Her answers will always predict the future truthfully. She will always remember the answers, and will be able to use them to guide her. The ability will be consciously controlled. She will be able to choose whether to answer or not. The ability will not provide an answer if she is the one asking the question, and it also won't answer questions about the past or present. Her second ability will be Hallucination Induction. Ryann will possess this ability derived from her father and paternal grandfather's shared ability of telepathy. She will be able to manipulate people's minds and make them see things which aren't real. At first, the hallucinations she creates will be visual only, but she will learn to incorporate other senses too. She will always be able to control who experiences the hallucinations and what exactly they see. However, certain abilities will protect people from her effect, such as perspecuity and mental shield. She will also be unable to manipulate minds in other ways. Her third ability will be Sacrificial Healing. To use this ability, she will need a small amount of skin contact with any injured person, as well as the desire for them to recover. The injury will appear on Ryann's own body and will simultaneously disappear from the person they're healing. The injury will then heal away, in most cases. However, use of this ability will weaken and tire her, and sometimes a severe injury would not fade away. Therefore, overuse of the ability, in particular with fatal injuries, could kill. The ability will only work when healing humans, and it doesn't mean that normal injuries would heal away from Ryann. It also cannot be used to revive. Her final ability will be Oneiric Shield. Ryann will be able to use this in order to shield her dreams. She will be able to protect them from outside interference, preventing others from altering them using abilities like hypnokinesis or dream manipulation, even preventing people from spying upon her dreams. She will later learn to block bad dreams which occur naturally. However, she will not be able to control the contents of her dreams more finely than that, unlike lucid dreaming, and she will not be able to affect the dreams of others at all. Family & Relationships *Mother - Haley Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Snr *Half-brother - Matt Parkman Jnr *Sisters - Kayla and Helena Parkman History & Future Etymology Ryann is a Gaelic name meaning "little king", a feminine from of the name Ryan. Her middle name, Macie, is an English name which means "place of Maccius". Her surname may refer to a park-keeper or a person who works in or owns a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters